The Nightmare
by DogsLiveOn
Summary: This is just my own horror story I made for halloween, during halloween. Enjoy. :) PS don't pay attention to the category, I just needed to use a category to add this story on. :)


It was a Saturday afternoon and I had just finished washing the dishes. I was exhausted from a hard day of shopping to stock up on food before winter came. 'Cause you know how with the snow around it can be a hassle just to walk to the store with the ice everywhere...Anyway, I was tired and decided I needed to go to bed early, even if it was only 8:00pm. I didn't get much sleep due to the party I went to yesterday. It was my girlfriend's birthday so it only made sense that I went. I just didn't expect it to go on until 3:00am. Whatever, it was a Friday and I didn't have work the next day so it was cool.

Once I walked up the stairs and was in the bathroom I shivered. Which wasn't unusual being that winter was so close, but this shiver was different. It was almost like a warning shiver. It was then that I felt like I was being watched. I slowly turned around and walked back towards the door. I stuck my head out, and looked down the halls for anyway sign of someone being there. When it came to this stuff I had a pretty good eye. Luckily I didn't notice anything unusual. I hoped that this wouldn't be one of those times I messed up and my observation wasn't as sharp. Which was a rare case, but still happened. I brushed my teeth, and changed into my boxers and robe and started heading towards my room. I still had the feeling of being watched and I couldn't understand where it came from or why I felt this way. Nothing was out of the ordinary and the windows had the blinds up, so how could someone be watching me? I had friends build this house, so there couldn't be any cameras without me knowing. It's strange, I mean I have never had this feeling in my whole life. Whatever, maybe I just need some sleep. I finally came to the conclusion that I was just being paranoid and slowly slid under the covers of my bed. Not before turning the lights off, of course. After a few moments of twisting and turning I finally found a position that felt comfortable; not too hot or cold; and fell asleep.

A couple hours later I heard a loud bang and snapped my eyes open. I looked towards the door frame and noticed a figure standing there. I couldn't see the gender, but it looked to be male because of the broad shoulders and muscular arms. It was pretty dark so I could barely make out the figure against the black background. I had noticed, however, that the man was wearing a mask. The mask looked to be like that of a typical robber mask, completely black with slits for the eyes, nose, and mouth. It was then that I noticed something shining in his hands. Thanks to the small amount of moonlight coming in from the closed shades that apparently weren't close enough, I was able to make out a knife. It looked to be a kitchen knife. My kitchen knife. Before I had time to process how the hell the man could come in, the man spoke. "Awake I see. That's ok, that means I get to hear your screams of agony while I slowly and painfully cut you up. Time to make you pay for ignoring me for all these years. Always pushing past me, not even looking my way, making me feel like a loser. No, today YOU will become the loser." That's when he suddenly lunged at me. I tried to roll out of bed, but I noticed that I couldn't move. Something was holding me down. I looked down and saw that my wrists were tied to my bed's legs which only meant that my ankles were in the same situation. I struggled in vain against the ropes while the man was up in my face. "W...who are you? Why are you doing this?" I asked. This time he didn't say anything. He didn't need to. His eyes told me everything. They told me that I caused him suffering, that he was sad, lonely, and that he meant every word he said. Especially the part about making me suffer. I still don't understand who he is though. No wait...I do..I remember this kid now who was in my school, in my class. He was creepy and weird and stalked other girls so I tried to ignore him. I didn't want to get a bad reputation like him. He must really hate me. CRAP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I STILL NEED TO FIND A WIFE, I NEED TO HAVE KIDS! OH MY GOD...WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS? I tried to scream, but couldn't even find my voice. Even if I did scream no one is going to hear me. I was stupid enough to find a house away from the city, away from all the noise. I am such an idiot. I know this isn't manly, but I started crying. I cried for the dreams that I could never achieve, the future I could never have. I cried for my girlfriend. Oh how we loved one another. I was actually thinking about making her my wife. As I was thinking about my life, I hadn't noticed the guy rose the knife up to my arm until it was too late. He began the torture.

He brought the knife down and ever so slowly cut up my arm. Again I tried to scream, but from pain. Nothing came. It was as if I didn't have a voice. How sick is this guy? Enjoying people's pain. Finally he brought the knife up, only to bring it down on my other arm. He did this for hours, just cutting up my limbs. By what I thought was the end of it I had lost most of my energy from silent screaming. He then brought the knife to my torso and decided that he should draw a picture with cuts. And so he brought the knife down, piercing my skin and going deep into my flesh. Not deep enough for the knife to puncture one of my organs though. He drew for what seemed like hours till he finally pulled the knife out. I looked down and tried to identify the picture. It was upside down so I couldn't see. The man noticed this and went over to my bathroom, went into the cupboard, and came out with a mini mirror. He turned the light on and walked over to me. I winced when the light was on, having been in the dark for so long. He put the mirror over my torso and adjusted it so I could see the picture. I gasped in shock as for what was on my chest looked to be a really detailed picture of the Joker from the Dark Knight. What the hell did that have to do with anything? After looking at the picture or a long time I noticed something very disturbing. My once white bed sheets were now crimson from my blood and I was laying in a puddle of it. It was then that I noticed how light headed and dizzy I was from the large amount of blood loss. The next thing I knew I was engulfed by darkness.

I sat up gasping for air as sweat beaded on my forehead. It was only a dream. No, a nightmare. Something I hadn't had for a while. Thank god! I was alive! But it felt so real. I looked at the time and noticed that it was only 12:00. I was too terrified to go back to sleep so I stayed up for a few hours. Then I drifted off to sleep without another nightmare.

I woke up the next morning and read a newspaper. On the front page, in the top right corner showed a man who looked to be about 25. That's my age! Underneath the picture it says, "Man found dead in a high school hallway in the American High School (AHS). It is claimed that he died of a gunshot wound to the head. Further investigation claims that it was suicide. It had also confirmed that the victim died at approximately 8:00pm Saturday Night" Holy crap! That was the school I used to go to. That was also the time I went to bed! I looked up to see the picture again and made a disturbing discovery. The man had the same body shape of the man in my nightmare. How was that even possible? I barely even knew the man, much less thought about him. In fact I had completely forgotten about him. Fred Andersson. That was his name. And now that this whole event happened, I will never forget him. Ever.


End file.
